The Hunters and the Hunted
by LoneWolf73
Summary: Scarlett and her family are new to Gabriel and Vivian's pack. So far, things are going smoothly. But what if they find out about her familys secret? Can thier family face its past before its too late? Chapter five is up! R&R pleaseeeee!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Blood and Chocolate_ or any of its characters…wish I did though.

**A/N: Hope you like this!!**

It was nighttime. A full moon hung over the forests of Vermont, luminous against the night sky. Nestled among the trees was a small inn. Smoke rose lazily from the chimney. Through an open window sounds of talking and laughter could be heard. But the girl crouched a few yards from the open window cared for none of these things. She wanted to run.

The minutes passed slowly. Her fingers grew claws and she yawned impatiently, her claws running through the soft earth beneath her. Her keen senses took in the sounds and scents of the forest. A rabbit rustled beneath a nearby tree and she longed to chase it, but she restrained herself. _I must wait for the pack_, she told herself. A soft breeze weaved its way through the forest, tangling itself in her long amber hair. To her delight, lights began to go out in the inn. The last light was extinguished, and the forest was engulfed in darkness – the only light was the moon and the tiny winking stars. The door of the in opened, and her fellow _loups garoux_ emerged. It was time.

A tall, dark man gestured silently for everyone to follow him. The girl sprung from her hiding place and quickly fell into step with the pack. They made their way swiftly and silently to the middle of the forest. There was a clearing there. The pack filed in. The man who had led them here took his placed on the great stone that sat between two tall trees at the head of the clearing. He was the alpha male, known as Gabriel. Beside him was his mate – Queen Bitch as those of her position were referred to – who the girl knew was Vivian. Vivian was by far the strongest and most intelligent female of the pack.

"The moon is full again," Gabriel's deep voice growled, his anticipation gleamed in his eyes, "Let us run, let us hunt!" The pack howled in response. Everyone began taking of their clothing. Then, all at once, everyone began the change. The girl's knees buckled and she fell to her knees, panting with effort. Her back arched and her mouth grew into the long muzzle of a wolf. Her ears became pointed and her tail grew. All at once, she was a wolf. She howled with excitement, joining in chorus the rest of the pack. They ran together, following the Gabriel – a great, black wolf – and Vivian who was lean and white.** (A/N:What color is Vivian in her wolf skin?)**

"Scarlett!" The girl turned to see her brother trotting beside her. In his wolf skin, he was a tawny brown. His eyes were a hundred shades darker, like the dirt deep in the ground. She smiled. He was a few years older than her and since her family had recently joined this pack he had been accepted by Willem, Ulf, Gregory, and Finn. With Caleb as their newest addition, they had become the Five again. She had heard stories of the pack's year in Maryland, how Rafe – the leader of the five – had died and how Ulf's mother Astrid had gone wild with hatred for Vivian and had died as well.

A few loud barks interrupted her thoughts and she was surrounded by the five. Her eyes darted around uncomfortably, and her pace quickened. Ulf, Finn, and Gregory were constantly watching her. Their tongues lolled out of their jaws and they grinned impishly. The only one who seemed to take no notice of her was Willem, who Scarlett judged was the common sense of the Five.

As soon as it had begun, the moonlight run was over. Scarlett sighed as she changed back to human form. She put on her clothes and followed everyone into the inn. They had to move quietly so as not to wake the _Homo sapiens_. Gabriel had trained the pack to call those who weren't _loup garou_ like the pack _Homo sapiens_ over terms like meat-boy and meat-girl. Scarlett understood his logic, but those like Finn were so accustomed to using the derogatory terms that they hadn't attempted to change their ways. Caleb longed to be a rebel like Finn, but their father kept them on a tight leash. How many times had he told them to behave? They needed a pack with Isabella's pup on the way, and they couldn't give this new pack any reason to push them away.

Isabella was her older sister: older than Vivian herself at the age of 21, but much more fragile. Isabella was beautiful in every way possible. She had long, wavy, brown hair that fell to her thin shoulders. She had stunning golden eyes that caught the attention of every male who saw them under her thick lashes. She had a perfect figure that couldn't be completely hidden by her bulging belly: she was due in two months.

"Shhh!" her father growled at Caleb who had been talking quietly to Ulf. Finn and Gregory spoke in hushed tones as well, but Scarlett noticed for the millionth time that Willem was gazing longingly at Vivian who was firmly held in Gabriel's arm. _Why is he looking at her?_ Scarlett thought grudgingly, _She's with _Gabriel _for Moon's sake. Look at someone else for a change. Someone like...me._

I'll write more if you like itt…R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: R&R pleaseeee**

**Katt: thanks for your review!! Isabella is Scarlett's sister.  
thanks to raging raven too, glad u like it!!**

**Here goes chapter two**

Scarlett woke early that morning. School would be starting soon, she remembered as she opened her closet. Looking forlornly at her wardrobe, she selected an old pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, letting bangs fall around her pale face. Her eyes were like her sisters: stunning. They were the pale blue and her amber hair accented them nicely. Her mother had said that she felt like Scarlett could see through her. Scarlett was beautiful. Her eyes and her silky hair complimented her flawless figure. Her skin, though light, was unblemished and the envy of many girls her age. Scarlett claimed it was the _loup garou_ inside her that made her beautiful. She liked that her pelt was the same color as her hair; it was a glimpse into her wolf form.

A demanding knock on her door made Scarlett jump. She checked herself once more – her eyes now accented by the brown eyeliner and mascara her sister had insisted on buying her. Scarlett had admitted it looked good on her, but it took her a while to overcome feeling vain like Isabella when she wore it. She opened the door. Standing there was Finn with the rest of the Five in tow.

"Um, hi guys," she muttered, blushing under their gaze. Her eyes searched out Willem's, but he stared at her blankly. The lust she saw in the other boys' eyes was absent in his. Caleb had confided in her how distant he, Ulf, Gregory, and Finn felt from their friend. Scarlett knew that his tail was in a knot over Vivian, but the boys seemed blind to Willem's daydreams.

"Wanna come for a run?" they asked playfully. Caleb cast an apologetic glance at his sister. He felt awkward when the Five talked to Scarlett like this.

"Sure," she said. They seemed surprised when Scarlett accepted their invitation, but didn't say anything. She shut the door behind her and followed the Five downstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" She looked up to see Bucky sitting lazily behind the bar. She relaxed, glad that it wasn't her father. She knew that he wouldn't approve of them going for a run during the day.

"We're gonna go for a run in the woods," Finn said boldly. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Keep control of them, Scarlett," he said, smiling. His eyes, though, told Scarlett he was serious. She nodded quickly. "Now go, before Gabriel bites your tails off!" The Five didn't need to be told twice. They hurried out of the inn, Scarlett at their heels. The walked out onto the driveway.

"Ulf, watch out!" howled Gregory. Ulf jumped out of the way as a small, red sports car swerved to avoid hitting him. The driver cut the engine and emerged from the gleaming car.

"Watch it, kids!" he yelled, his face twisted with anger, "I could've hit you!" He turned around fast, refusing to acknowledge their apologies. They retreated to the edge of the forest.

"Wait a sec," Finn growled, holding up a hand. The man opened the trunk as two other people emerged from the car: a woman and a girl, who Scarlett guessed was the daughter. The girl was her age. She had shoulder-length brown hair that framed her tan face. Her green eyes darted around nervously as her father handed her a suitcase. Beside her, Finn let out a low whistle and Scarlett felt a stab of envy. The Five were hers, no one else's. She kicked him hard in the shin. He yelped, holding his foot.

"Come on guys," Caleb piped up, "Lets run!" The others nodded in agreement and Scarlett silently thanked her brother. They began taking of their clothes and Scarlett let her heart rate speed up. She made the change and became a beautiful amber wolf. She stretched and looked around her. Caleb had made the change completely as well. Next to him was Finn, whose wolf-skin was a deep shade of red. Ulf was brown flecked with black and Gregory was a solid brown. Willem was black but he had a white and grey belly. Finn barked, and nodded in the direction of the mountains. He led the way through the pine trees. Their scent felt good in Scarlett's nose and the warm pelts of her friends brushed by her; she felt at peace. Finn trotted beside her, his tail held high. He nuzzled her flank. She growled playfully and took off running. He howled and began to chase her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Willem lying on the ground, his ears flat gazing back at the inn. This made her angry. She picked up speed and leapt over small streams and rocks. Finn was close behind her, but she could see that he was tiring. He whined to her and she turned around, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she ran.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scarlett looked up but too late. She crashed into the man who was standing before her. Ears flat, she backed up next to Finn, afraid to see who it was. Behind her she heard Ulf, Gregory, and Caleb skid to a stop behind her. She mustered up the courage and found herself face to face with Gabriel. She swallowed a fearful whine and looked down again.

"Go get your clothes," Gabriel growled. They nodded meekly and sprinted like their tails were on fire. Scarlett changed back and quickly threw on her jeans and t-shirt. Finn came up behind her and squeezed her hand and she cast him an appreciative glance. Willem's face remained blank and Scarlett rolled her eyes. She took Finn's hand again and its warmth helped her to relax.

A few moments later Gabriel emerged from the trees.

"Well?" he growled, looking at them expectantly.

"We were just going for a run," Finn said, the voice of the pack as usual, "We weren't doing any harm." Since _Homo sapiens_ had started renting rooms in the inn, Gabriel had said that the pack couldn't be as carefree as before. There were lots of windows in the inn, and sometimes the humans liked to go for walks in the woods.

"And what if someone saw you?" he shouted. Scarlett was nervous that he would lash out at them.

"W-we were being careful," Ulf sputtered, desperate to gain Gabriel's respect.

"Then why didn't you see me?" Scarlett and Finn exchanged a glance. How could they explain to Gabriel?

"We'll be more careful next time," Gregory piped up.

"Next time?" Gabriel growled, "If I catch you – "

"It won't happen again," Caleb said bravely.

"See that it doesn't." And with that, the pack leader left.

"Sorry guys," Scarlett whispered. She looked at Willem. He was glaring after Gabriel. _What a self-centered asshole_, she thought. Finn was a much better choice, she told herself as they made their way back to the inn. His arm had found its way around her waist and she walked so close to him that they took their steps almost as one. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ulf and Gregory casting jealous glances at their friend. She felt guilty that they were jealous. She tried to picture herself with Ulf or Gregory but couldn't. Finn or Willem. And she had chosen Finn….hadn't she?

**I'll get better at this I swear…R&R please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Raging Raven, MarcyPlayground, BlackOpalHeart, Katt and Sweetly Sarcastic for your reviews…they are mucho appreciated!!**

**Here goes chapter threee..**

"I am ashamed of both of you." Scarlett hung her head. Why did Gabriel have to tell her father? Caleb sat beside her, his eyes on his lap. Victor Maddock paced back and forth, shaking his head. He had curly brown hair that he kept cropped short. He wore a cotton jacket over a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He had on his old, white, Nike sneakers that he wore constantly. He looked at his children with angry blue eyes. He had a small mustache that Scarlett's mother had convinced him to keep. Scarlett was happy that her parents had stayed together after all the arguments they seemed to get into. _It's all because of _him_. He's the reason our family is torn apart._ She suppressed the growl rising in her throat. She didn't know his name, but there was a man that was chasing her father for revenge. Victor wouldn't reveal any more on the subject, so Scarlett just called the man him or he. She was about to ask about her father about him for the hundredth time, but her mother entered the room.

"Hello, Victor, I – " She paused and looked from Scarlett to Caleb to their father. "What's going on?" Scarlett's mother's name was Hope. Hope looked far younger than she was. Scarlett's father had once mentioned to his daughter that her mother had always been beautiful, and would always be beautiful. Scarlett had to agree. Hope Maddock was short for a woman, and she was very thin. She had beautiful red hair that fell neatly to her shoulders. Here eyes were large and blue, almost like Scarlett's own. Today, she wore a pair of black slacks and a white sweater.

"These two," he growled, "were running in the daytime without the pack. In their skins!" He pointed an accusing finger at his children. Scarlett knew her mother would be angry, but she wouldn't yell like her father. If there was one thing Scarlett hated most, it was being yelled at.

"Were they seen?" she asked in a controlled voice. Hope always looked very fragile, Scarlett had noticed, but she knew her mother was strong.

"By none other than Gabriel." When Hope didn't reply, Victor began lecturing. "You _know_ that you cannot get into trouble with this pack. We will stay with them and cause no trouble so that we can stay here comfortably until it is time to move on. We – "

"Move on?" Caleb exclaimed, "I thought we were _staying_ with this pack!" His expression was pained and Scarlett knew he wanted to stay with the Five. She didn't want to leave, either. Victor sighed.

"You don't understand," he said, suddenly tired, "it's a very complicated issue that your mother and I are dealing with – "

"What don't we understand?" challenged Caleb.

"He is relentless." Scarlett froze as her father's voice dropped low and urgent. She shrunk under his piercing gaze. "He will stop at nothing to get revenge on this family. Never forget that."

"What have we done – " Scarlett began, but was interrupted.

"But with the pack we could fight him!" Caleb said, his voice matching his father's. Victor shook his head, and his wife placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, we can't," he said firmly. Scarlett was bursting to ask why not, but she didn't want to anger her father. She nodded quietly.

"We're sorry, Papa," she said and kissed his cheek. She shot Caleb a hard stare, daring him to say more. He kept his mouth shut and followed her out the door.

"How could you just sit there?" he cried when they were out of their parents' earshot. Scarlett gave him a knowing look.

"We can't do anything to stress them out," she said, "we have to keep everything as calm as possible so that we can stay."

"And?" he demanded.

"And…we ask Isabella."

"What?" Scarlett sighed. She and her brother almost never talked to their sister. Before they had moved, she had been the main attraction of all the males in their old pack from San Francisco. Scarlett especially had resented their sister for always being away from home, and staying over night at guys houses. _Moon only knows what she was doing there_, Scarlett thought bitterly.

"She'll know about _him_." She shuddered, thinking about the man who was chasing her family: the one that kept her father awake at night, the reason why they moved from pack to pack. Caleb stared at her warily.

"Isabella wouldn't tell us about – " But he didn't finish what he was saying. Scarlett was about to retort, when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. Finn's head appeared on her shoulder.

"Tell us about what?" Scarlett's face turned red with pleasure, not knowing what to say.

"About her baby," supplied Caleb and Scarlett shot him a grateful look. She relaxed and leaned back into Finn. _This is right_, she though, enjoying the feel of him around her, protecting her.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Gregory asked. The Five looked at one another, shrugging.

"I have an idea." They all turned to see Gabriel walking down the hallway. They looked uncomfortably at each other. Gabriel took a step to the side. Behind him was the girl that Scarlett had seen earlier in the parking lot.

"I'd like you to show Joslyn around the inn. She'll be staying here." It took all of Scarlett's control not to attack the girl standing before her. From far away, she was pretty. From close up she was…

"Hott," whispered Gregory. She had the Five – even Willem – drooling. _Remind me to claw their ears off_, Scarlett thought to herself. Joslyn's eyes were a beautiful shade of green, but Scarlett knew that the Five were attracted to her figure. She looked at Gabriel, but he was serious about this girl.

"Alright," she said loudly, hoping to pull the Five out of their trance. It worked for all but Willem. This filled Scarlett with rage and it was all she could do to stay in her human form. Her knees popped as the wolf inside of her told her to attack this outsider. She turned on her heel and began walking down the corridor.

"What would you like to see?"

"Um, I don't know…what is there to see?" Gabriel, seeing that things were under control turned and began to walk away. Scarlett caught up with him.

"Is she _loup garou_?" she asked. She wanted to ask him why he had told her father, but she knew better than to speak that way to the alpha male.

"Why, of course," he replied. Scarlett's jaw dropped. A million thoughts raced through her mind, none of them good. She turned to see Willem still staring at Joslyn. The look on Finn's face was alarmingly similar. This was too much for her to handle.

"Come on guys," she called, not bthering to keep the annoyance out of her voice. They followed, Willem falling into step beside Joslyn. _Can this be happening? _Scarlett panicked. She slowed her pace so that Finn could catch up. He did and she walked as close as she could to him without knocking him over. She looked over her shoulder. Even Caleb was under her spell. _She's not _that_ pretty, is she?_ Scarlett thought helplessly. She was comforted when Finn put his arm around her. She turned to glare at Joslyn. _Finn is with me_, she told her silently. She hoped this intruder got the message.

The seven of them walked up and down the hallways of the inn. They went outside and wandered around. Joslyn didn't say much. She just nodded when they spoke to her. All the while Willem was close at her heels. _She would be enough to make Vivan jealous_, Scarlett realized. Then another thought crossed her mind, _And I wouldn't?_ She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't want to be used like that. _Besides, Vivian wouldn't _get _jealous. She has Gabriel._

"Where does your pack hunt?" Joslyn asked, interrupting Scarlett's thoughts.

"In the forest," Willem said before Ulf or Gregory could.

"You don't hunt…meat?" Scarlett frowned, not understanding her question.

"We hunt rabbits and such," Finn offered. Joslyn's frown deepened.

"You mean you don't hunt _humans_?" Scarlett's jaw dropped.

"They're strictly off-limits, especially the ones that stay at the inn!" She looked at Willem, but he didn't seem to be bothered by Joslyn's choice of food. She decided that she would tell Gabriel about this. Then maybe she could have the Five back to herself again. She had liked it when they wanted her and they chased her and they got all goggle-eyed over _her_. Finn had disappeared from her side. She looked around her and saw him talking to Joslyn. They were all discussing the morality in eating humans. The thought of eating a human made Scarlett gag. She stalked over to stand beside Finn.

"Well, you can't eat any here. You'll jeapordize the pack!" Joslyn merely shrugged.

"Do your parents hunt...like you?"

"No. Just me and my friends." Scarlett's thoughts drifted to the stories she had heard about Rafe and Astrid. She shuddered.

Scarlett looked from Finn to Joslyn to Willem. Finn and Willem could not take their eyes of this new girl, and Joslyn had turned her gaze to Finn. Without thinking, Scarlett went up to Finn and kissed him, her arms sliding behind his neck. She knew she had caught him off guard, because she felt him stumble backwards. To her delight, he returned the kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joslyn look away which helped her to relax. Finn was hers.

"I'll see you later," she told him, and she left to find Gabriel. _Just wait until he hears about Joslyn. She'll be out of this pack for sure._

**Kind of a weak chapter, sorry. R&R pleaseee!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Katt...my only reviewer for this chapter. i really appreciate reviews hinthint**

**I hope you like itt..R&R _

* * *

_**

_Where is he?_ Scarlett had been walking around the inn for half an hour and there was no sign of Gabriel. She was tempted to go to his room and knock on the door, but she would be mortified if Vivian was the one answered. For all Scarlett respected the alpha female, she found Vivian sort of intimidating. After all, Vivian had Gabriel head over heels for her. Scarlett let out an ominous sigh as she reached the end of the hallway. She turned and began to walk towards her family's room at the inn.

"What are you doing in this part of the inn?" Scarlett didn't need to look up to identify the speaker as her Isabella.

"I could ask the same of you," Scarlett snapped.

"I was talking to Aunt Persia about the baby," she growled, and looked at her younger sister expectantly.

"I was…looking for Caleb." Isabella gave her sister a knowing look, but didn't press the matter. Isabella knew that Scarlett had never loved her. At least, not like she loved Caleb. She acknowledged their sisterhood, but that's where interaction between the two of them ended. Isabella knew that her late nights with the males of their San Francisco pack had been what created the rift between them, but ever since they had moved to Vermont, Isabella had been trying to re-forge the bond between the two of them. So far, her efforts were in vain. She looked at her sister as she stared back with defiant blue eyes. Her hair was tied low and to the side, her long bangs neatly framing her face.

"I'll see you later," Isabella said finally.

"Wait." Isabella turned, raising a curious eyebrow at Scarlett.

"Yes?"

"Um…I was wondering if you could tell me about _him_," Scarlett wasn't sure Isabella would tell her anything after she had been so rude to her, but it was worth a try. She hoped that Isabella was desperate enough to be close again that she would tell her anything.

"Him?"

"The him that we're running from." A look of fear passed through Isabella's golden eyes.

"W-what do you want to know," she stammered.

"Who is he? Why is he after us?"

"Let's not discuss this in the hallway," Isabella said quickly, her eyes searching the hallway. Scarlett nodded and followed her sister. Instead of going to their room like Scarlett had expected, Isabella went to the bar. Bucky was sitting behind it, as usual.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he asked, sitting up in his chair.

"I'll have a Coke, please" said Isabella.

"Shirley Temple for me," Scarlett said, following Isabella's lead. Bucky shuffled around behind the counter and a few moments later he produced two glasses filled to to the brim with thier drinks.

"Thanks, Bucky," said Isabella, flashing him one of her dazzling smiles. The sisters went over two a table in the corner. It was almost lunch time, and Isabella hoped people would be coming in to eat. Their voices would drown out her and Scarlett's quiet discussion.

"So?" Scarlett prompted impatiently. Isabella sighed.

"Where to I begin…" she paused, thinking. "Well, I don't know as much as you'd like to hear. I know the basic outline." When Scarlett didn't reply, Isabella went on: "The man's name is Arthur Longtooth. In his pack, their last names are representative of their _loup garou _selves. Anyways, our grandfather and Arthur are about the same age. During their time, there was a fight between two packs. Longtooth and our grandfather were in the same pack. Longtooth's pack, though, was a horrible pack. They killed humans excessively, putting more and more of their members in danger. Many were killed, and the older members of the pack knew that our kind needed to stay hidden from _Homo sapiens_. But the young, reckless alpha male wouldn't listen. Our grandfather listened to these wise voices. One night, with the help from those who wanted to rebel, he betrayed his pack. The other pack killed all of those who would not surrender – except for Arthur Longtooth. Not only did our grandfather betray Longtooth, but he won the heart of the female that Longtooth loved. Now, since Grandfather is dead, he is hunting his son: our father."

"Why doesn't Papa just fight him?" Scarlett asked after a pause, "He must be old anyways."

"One of the advantages the Longtooth pack had was that they were rich. Arthur took all the money out of their account. Now, he has an outlaw band of the toughest _loup garou_ you've ever seen. They're ruthless and strong. They still hunt humans." Scarlett was taken aback. She had never pictured this man threatening her family to be so…_sinister_.

"Um, thanks for um, telling me," Scarlett said awkwardly to her sister. Isabella smiled.

"Not a problem."

"So, this is pretty tough shit you guys are dealing with here." Scarlett turned around fast in her seat. Isabella got up from her chair, almost knocking her drink over. Sitting in a chair behind Vivan, sprawled out with his hands behind his head was Ulf.

**Oohhh cliffie...FYI Ulf is still like Gabriel's informant or w/e since Gabriel took Ulf in when Astrid died. Don't get too excited. R&R!! Sorry its so short, I'll make up for it next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: Katt and Sweetly Sarcastic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Blood and Chocolate_ … of course.**

**Enjoy and please…_please_ review. I need feedback!**

Isabella and Scarlett both stared open-mouthed at Ulf. As Isabella had hoped, the tables around them had filled up with people, so the sisters hadn't noticed Ulf sit down behind them. Scarlett was enraged, but couldn't figure out what to say.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Isabella asked quietly.

"Since the bit about Longtooth and his vengeance on your family," he replied nonchalantly. Scarlett shared a nervous look with Isabella. _Shit_, she thought ruefully, _If Ulf tells Gabriel, we'll _never _be able to stay. _

"If you tell a soul," Scarlett began, but Ulf cut her off.

"With the right amount of…_persuasion_…I'm sure we can work something out," he said.

"If you tell Gabriel, we'll have to leave," Isabella whispered urgently, "That means Caleb, too." Ulf balked at this.

"You can't leave," he remarked slowly, looking at Isabella, "You're about to have a baby."

"Well if you tell Gabriel we'll be forced to leave," hissed Scarlett, struggling to keep her voice quiet, "We can't endanger the pack like that." Ulf didn't reply.

"What could you possibly want from us?" Isabella asked. Ulf looked at them slyly.

"This can't be good," Scarlett muttered. Before Ulf could say anything, though, Bucky walked over to their table.

"Ulf, you rascal, what are you doing harassing these two?" Bucky asked, looking pointedly at Ulf. Ulf grinned sheepishly. "Scat!" Bucky growled. Ulf glanced knowingly at Scarlett and Isabella, then retreated to his room. Scarlett sighed worriedly. What could she and Isabella do about Ulf? _He won't tell Gabriel, _she thought to herself firmly. From the look on her sister's delicate face, Scarlett could tell that Isabella was having similar thoughts. Isabella smiled at Bucky.

"Thanks," she said softly, "Come on Scarlett, let's go find Caleb." Scarlett nodded and followed her sister. Isabella opened the door to the Maddock family's room. She let Scarlett in and then shut the door behind her.

Their room was one of the largest in the inn. The first room was a small living room furnished with tan, leather couches faced towards a dark, wooden table. The walls were painted a dark red. A television sat on a smaller table similar to that between the couches. Where the white living room carpet ended, the kitchen began. The kitchen was small as well. A refrigerator sat next to the counter. The cabinets were light wood, and the countertops were deep blue. In the center was a circular table with five chairs around it. A doorway in the corner of the living room led to a bathroom that joined two rooms. One was a room that Scarlett shared with her siblings and the other was their parents's room. Scarlett herself loathed sharing a room with Caleb and Isabella. She promised herself that when she was old enough she would rent a small room for herself at the inn. She wondered why Isabella didn't do just that.

"Where've you guys been?" Caleb was sprawled on the couch, remote in hand, flipping lazily through the channels. Scarlett glanced at Isabella.

"We had lunch downstairs," she said.

"Oh."

"Why are you hanging around here?" Scarlett asked, curious as to why Caleb and Ulf weren't with the rest of the Five. Caleb looked up at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Finn's in town doing errands for Gabriel, if that's what you wanted to know." Scarlett glared at him.

"And everyone else?" she prodded, angry that her brother was being so difficult. He sighed.

"Ulf's just wandering around – he's sort of aloof without Finn – Gregory's with Finn and I'm here."

"And Willem?" Scarlett asked tentatively.

"With Joslyn." Scarlett's jaw dropped.

"Are they…"

"Making out? Probably. Willem doesn't want to hang with us now that he's got Joslyn." From the corner of her eye, Scarlett noticed Isabella listening with curiosity.

"Joslyn just moved here with her family," Scarlett informed her, "She's very…attractive, apparently." Isabella nodded.

"Her dad's a creep," remarked Caleb. Isabella raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Plus they eat _Homo sapiens_," added Scarlett.

"I don't like the sound of this girl," Isabella said with a note of distress in her voice. Scarlett nodded, sharing the sentiment. _She's not telling us something,_ Scarlett thought, looking at Isabella's panicked expression. She decided not to pry. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she went to the door.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," she said, slipping on her Nike sneakers. She wore a pair of her most comfortable jeans and a black, spaghetti strapped shirt. Around her neck she wore the gold wolf necklace that her father had given her when she was young.

"See you later," called Isabella as Scarlett shut the door. Walking outside, she shivered. The air was cool and a light breeze rustled the leaves on the trees every now and then. She pondered what her sister could be worried about. _I need to find Gabriel_, she thought, _he'll straighten this out_. She made her way through the forest, hoping that Gabriel was in the shed. He went there often, as Isabella had mentioned to her once, to fix his motorcycle or some member of the pack's car. They always seemed to need repair.

The shed was old, but Finn and Gregory had replaced some decaying boards when they had first come here. It wasn't a good shed, but it served its purpose. Scarlett peered through the cracked glass of the window at the back of the shed. No lights were on, but just in case she walked around to the door.

To her horror, she saw Willem and Joslyn. His back was against the shed, Joslyn was leaning on him with her hands on his chest. Scarlett wrinkled her nose. _Their faces are like suctioned together!_ she thought in disgust. One of Willem's hands was on Joslyn's waist and the other disappeared up her shirt. She was about to turn away when Joslyn saw her. She broke away from Willem and turned to face Scarlett.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice icy. Willem looked at Scarlett in confusion.

"Oh, um, sorry," Scarlett stammered, "I was looking for G-Gabriel." Joslyn glared at her. Scarlett looked to Willem but he would not meet her gaze. Joslyn snatched Willem's hand.

"You can leave now," she hissed, dragging Willem away. "Come on," she said to Willem in a seductive voice, "Let's find somewhere else." He nodded dumbly and followed. Scarlett was left staring open-mouthed after them.

"I hear that you're looking for me?" Scarlett jumped at the sound of Gabriel's deep, silky voice.

"Um, yes," she replied, flabbergasted.

"Well?"

"I…um…its about…um how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he replied, nodding in the direction Willem and Joslyn had gone.

"Oh. Well, it's about Joslyn. See, she said that her family hunts _Homo sapiens_," Scarlett stopped. She had envisioned finding Gabriel and pouring out all of Joslyn's secrets, but she only had one. She looked up hesitantly. Gabriel nodded.

"Her parents said nothing about this…appetite of theirs. I will make it clear to them that hunting anything besides the animals in the forest is against the laws of the Pack." Scarlett wasn't convinced that this would solve the problem. There was something more about Joslyn, she didn't know what. Isabella and Caleb had sensed it, too.

"Okay, um…thanks." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She turned around and walked briskly back to the inn. _Now what?_ Scartlett thought helplessly.

"Scarlett! What's up?" Scarlett recognized Gregory's voice. She smiled at him.

"Nothing much. Where's Finn?"

"Uh, upstairs probably. He said something about getting Caleb. Excited for the party tonight?" Scarlett frowned.

"Party? I didn't hear about any–"

"Never mind," he said quickly and retreated into the kitchen with grocery bags in each hand. She shook her head and went to find Finn. She saw him and Caleb talking in the hallway just outside her family's room.

"Hey guys." Finn and Caleb looked up. Finn grinned, taking her hand. Caleb nodded.

"See anything interesting on your walk?" Caleb asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's a good thing you told me about Willem and Joslyn, Caleb, because I might have fainted if I saw them like I did today not knowing they were..."

"Where did you see them?"

"Behind Gabriel's shed," she replied, "They weren't just making out. His hands were up her shirt and everything I–"

"Gabriel's shed?"

"That's what I said. Joslyn saw me. I thought she was going rip my ears off." Finn chuckled at this.

"Too bad I wasn't there, I would've protected you." Scarlett felt her heart skip a beat and a shy smile spread across her face. She leaned closer to him.

"Alright," said Caleb, "I'm gonna go get ready. Catch you later."

"What's tonight?" Scarlett asked when Caleb was gone.

"I've been meaning to ask you about tonight. We're all going down to this place called _The Tavern_ in town. Hoping it'll be like Tooley's, a bar where we used to hang out. Before Rafe and Astrid died. Anyways, wanna come?"

"Ya, of course." Scarlett could barely hide her excitement. "What time?"

"I'll come get you and Caleb, but we're gonna leave around six. Bucky's giving some people a ride, and Rudy said he'd drive, too." Scarlett nodded.

"I missed you today," she said, "Caleb said you were doing errands for Gabriel?" He nodded.

"Apparently there's no one who wants to get groceries for the restaurant. I guess we were the best option," he shook his head. "I still think Esmé should've gone, but she's busy with Tomas." Scarlett laughed.

"Next time I'll go with you."

"I'd like that." Scarlett looked up at Finn, her heart swelling in her chest. He touched her cheek gently, and kissed her softly on the mouth. She slid her arms around him. One hand was in her hair, his other at her waist. _This is right,_ she thought contentedly.

"I'd better go," he said after a minute, a smile in his voice. Scarlett nodded.

"Me too. See you at six." They exchanged a last kiss, and Scarlett went to get ready. _I just hope Joslyn isn't there_.

**Its moving slow, but it'll pick up, I promise. R&R please…I don't get enough reviews. Unless I should let it die..?**


End file.
